The Light That Will Show You the Way
by Tropicalia
Summary: This is my first fanfic. R&R, if you will. [Gesea] ] Fluff-ish ]
1. Fun and Games in the Garden!

Disclamer and such: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any other RPGs, however I do own my imagination, so HAH!

Written by Tropicalia.

**Chapter 1:** Fun and Games in the Jungle! Er, I mean, the garden.

Lloyd and company were enjoying a wonderful autumn afternoon in the plaza of Meltokio. After a wonderful match at the Coliseum (Zelos was especially happy because he walked out 25,000 gald richer), they decided that they would rest in the sun and shop for the rest of the day. Lloyd wanted to take Colette do do a little shopping, whilst Zelos wanted to spend his newly-earned dinero on a sweet, sweet sound system. Sheena joined Zelos, and Raine went with Kratos to the open field to study the near-by monsters that roamed the plains. Regal was still at the Coliseum, practicing his sweet disco moves. They all chose to meet back at a certian time, so that they could head to Altamira for the wonderful night life.

So... that left Genis and Presea, exploring the gardens outside the palace. Like little kids normally do. oo" ...Anyway, they were having a grand time. Genis was making leaf angels in all of the golden ginko leaves, while Presea was trying with all her might to catch butterflies. Genis had never seen Presea this happy before. Actually, everyone had noticed that she had gotten much happier since she was cured.

When she would catch one, she would cup her hands, run over to Genis, and say excitedly, "I got one! I got one!"

Genis, out of curiosity, said, "Ohh! Let me see, let me see!" Presea would open her hands, and it would fly to freedom.

"No! Don't... go..." Presea cried in vain. The beautiful blue butterfly would just flutter off, unknowing that Presea wanted the creature to be pearched on her finger once more. Presea sighed and hung her head in sadness.

"Why is it that whenever I have a momentary lapse of my depression, the happiness will fade away and I will be sad once more?" She asked, staring blankly at the rocks at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Presea..." Genis sighed. Gathering all of the courage he had in his heart, he walked over and held her. Presea was, at first, shocked by the sudden reaction, but on this chilly autumn day, she soon felt his warmth and put her chin on his shoulder. _...is he going to get the wrong idea? _She thought._ I do not really like him... it is just cold outside. That is the only reason why I am hugging him... Right? _She wondered, with a troubled expression on her face.

"It is cold out" She whispered, blankly. She pushed away from him, and then walked away. Genis stood in shock for a moment, half at what he just did, and the other half at her reaction, staring into space. He watched her walk in the distance, then he sat down and watched the golden leaves fall from the treetops. _It's really cold_, he thought_, I wonder why it's freezing out here?_

**Well yeah! Thats all, folks! R and R... if you will!**


	2. The Golden Sunset

Chapter 2! It's Awesome! Huzzah!

Thanks alot to my 2 reviewers, it really does help! If you find the time, review again! If you haven't yet... get on it! hehe! Love for the reviewers! hugs

**?ObviousMan-** **Yeah, it's meant to be short. There will be more discoing(is that even a word..?), I promise.**

**MoonCannon - Your wish is granted! Here it is!**

**Chapter 2-The Golden Sunset**

"Genis? What are you doing..?"

Genis looked up into the big, blue eyes of a blonde-haired chosen we know all too well.

She put her hands to her mouth. "Genis! Have you been crying! What's wrong?"

Genis put his cold hand up to his face and gasped when he felt the icy tears on his cheek.

"Colette! Have you seen... oh! There you are, Genis! We were getting worried.." Said Lloyd. "Hey, are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." stammered Genis, pushing himself off the ground. It was all but the truth. He was confused, sad, and so... so cold...

"There you are, young man! I was worried sick! I thought some rabid Katz had taken you away!" Screeched a hysterical Raine, hugging him tightly.

"Mmmphh!" screamed Genis, whose head was buried deep within Raine's hug.

Raine, feeling his brother's face on her stomach, noticed that it was freezing, and wet. "Genis!" She whispered, "Have you been crying..?"

"No! I have not! I'm perfectly fine! Now leave me alone!" Screamed a flushed Genis.

"Woah, woah, woah," Said Zelos, now walking twoards the group, with Sheena close behind. "What's going on here?"

"Genis is upset!"

"Raine, SHUT UP! I'M FINE! I'VE NEVER BEEN BETTER!" he screamed, going into a hissy fit. (that's southern for throwing a tantrum.)

"Oh, so the brat is having emotional trouble. Lemme guess... girl trouble?"

At hearing this, Genis, like a teenage girl on her period, had a complete mood swing and stared, blankly and sadly, at his feet.

"Bulls-Eye..." Whispered Sheena.

"Is it about..."

"...Presea?" Regal interrupted, quietly.

Everyone, including Genis, stared at the Blue-Haired Sinner inquisitively.

"How'd you..." Genis questioned. He shook his head. "Well, yeah, I do like her..." He blushed, "But she's so cold twoards me..."

Everyone looked at the young Mage with sadness and pity in their eyes. All of them remembered, when they were young, their first love. They knew what he must be going through.

"Genis, in order to gain the affection of the one you love, you must get to know her past, or, at least, be a good dancer," Said Regal, chewing on his cerulean hair in deep thought. "I won Alicia's love because of my groovy discoing," he said, with an inhumanly straight face.

Everyone then sweatdropped.

Lloyd then thought of something, which honestly doesn't happen that often.

"Speaking of Presea...exactly where is she?" He asked, getting puzzled expressions from the group.

"The last time I saw her, she was walking away from me," whispered Genis. Raine then hugged him once more.

"Well, let's get back to Zelos's mansion," said Kratos. Wow, he spoke! Gasp!

"We gotta find Presea!" Said Genis, determined.

"She'll be fine on her own, she could take out all of us with her hands tied behind her back. Besides, she'll come home for supper," Said the red-headed Pimp. Sheena then proceeded to smack him.

"I agree with Genis," said Sheena, "She must be scared on her own."

"Let's take a vote." Said Raine. "All for, say yay. Opposed, nay. All for..."

5 yay's, coming from Genis, Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Regal.

"All opposed..."

3 nay's, coming from Zelos, Kratos, and Raine.

"Then it's settled. We're going on a scavenger hunt..."

Zelos, Colette, and Raine searched in the castle. Meanwhile, Regal and Kratos looked around the outskirts of Meltokio. Sheena, Raine, and Lloyd looked around the Noble's district and the Coliseum. They said nothing of importance or hilarity, and i'm really lazy, so i'm not gonna write it. (boo-yah!) All of them were tired, hungey, and so cold...

Genis was at the mansion, preparing supper for the party, as he didn't feel well and Raine didn't want him to catch cold, or else she would have to cook for him. It scared Genis into staying at the house and preparing Beef Stew for the group. As he was letting it all simmer, he heard some beautiful singing coming from outside. He set the oven on low and then made his way to the door.

As he walked out of the district, the singing got louder. As he exited the district, he noticed it was coming from the gardens. He made his way through the dead hedges and the blizzard of golden ginko leaves, until he came upon the small figure of Presea, sitting on the frozen fountian, singing as the sun set. Genis sighed, and marveled in the beauty of it all. The copper leaves falling, The majestic icicles hanging on the fountain, the vermillion and gold sunset... and of course, his envision of beauy, Presea, her rose hair blowing in the wind, and her snow white skin shivering as she sang her song.

He tiptoed over and took a seat beside her, gazing at the sunset whilst she sang. Her voice was beautiful, full of sorrow, yet so full of life. He closed his eyes as she ended.

"Genis.." She whispered, looking at him.

"Presea..." He whispered, returning the gaze. "You... your voice..." he said, tears rolling that he couldn't stop.

"Genis, I have caused you so much heartbreak..." She whispered, her eyes shimmering. "Could you ever forgive me..?"

"Of course," he said, smiling softly. She returned the smile, then he asked, "But, one thing, whatever made you be so cold twoards others?"

She sighed, eyes watering as she shivered. "That is something that will take a long time to explain.."

"Presea, I want to know!" he said, his voice getting stronger. "I want to know about your past. I want to understand you." he said. "Please, Presea, you can tell me..." he whispered.

She sighed, running a hand through her bangs. Then she smiled. "If you want to know so badly, I will tell you my story."

"Imagine a girl who was treated as if she was wrong. A girl who had no chance to show others how she really is. A girl who recieved no love from others. She had no friends, no happiness in her life. She was like a zombie. Now, she is better, but must get over the death of her Father and the murder of her sister. She has no home to return to. No one to show her the way. Her heart... has been frozen..." She whispered, crying softly.

Genis shivered, putting his arm around her. "Presea..." he whispered, then paused.

"I...I can treat you right. You can show me who you really are. I'll love you until death will do us part. I can be your friend, I can make you happy! I'l help you get through your sadness! When I become an adult, you can live with me. I don't have a home to return to either!" He said, pulling her close.

"Genis..." she said, her eyes half-way closed, as the sun had set onto the horizon, the stars had started to shine, and a smile started creeping onto her face.

"Presea, don't you understand?" He said, smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You don't have to be lost anymore. I... I can be the light that shows you the way."

Presea smiled, crying, but not tears of sadness, tears of happiness. Tears of redemption. Tears that symbolized that she could start anew... with this silver-haired mage that was holding her.

Genis kissed her, and immediately felt a rush of excitement.

Presea kissed back, and immediately felt warmth. She felt his Soul...

"Presea.." he whispered again, "Let me love you..."

She gasped as he kissed her again, warmth flowing through her entire body.

"Genis... you... I thought I would always be so cold..." She said softly, shaking. "But now... you... what is this? I had always believed that my emotions would have been lost in the past... but I feel so... so alive..." She stared into his eyes, the stars dancing in their blue depths. The sun had set now, and the sky was a deep navy with pure white stars and a crescent moon overhead.

"Presea... this emotion might be... love."

**Fin...?**

Review and tell me if you think it should end here, or if I should put in another chapter. I want and need your opinions! Thanks! Happy Late Valentine's Day!

Love from Tropicalia


End file.
